Documentation for application programming interfaces (“APIs”) may contain written descriptions of the various functions included in the interface. The descriptions may include function signatures and listings of the various parameters that might be supplied to a function. The description might also include various samples that show developers how the API might be used. The samples may be segments of source code that are not connected to any particular application program. In order to utilize the segment of source code, a developer may copy the segment of source code into the source code of another program, adjust various parameters, and then compile and run the program. Documentation may also include complete programs, however in order to use these a developer may ordinarily download the program file or files to a hard drive and then compile and run the program.